


Duet

by theillyrianwolf



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theillyrianwolf/pseuds/theillyrianwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Charlotte meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

Daniel Faraday's childhood was filled with music. The radio in his room was always playing. Daniel loved all music, jazz, rock, classical. Anything. But his mother had never approved of his love of music, and he tried to repress it as much as he could. But when he wasn't around his mother, when he grew up and got on a ship with an Asian ghostbuster, a drunk pilot, and a redhead anthropologist, his love of music came out.

Daniel's first day on the ship, after being introduced to an Asian guy named Miles and being told that the other two people in the expedition would be arriving shortly, he found a keyboard in a closet in the cafeteria. He took it out, running his hand through his hair and sat down on the bench. Daniel started playing the primo part of a very simple children's duet.

Suddenly he heard the secondo part lower on the piano. He glanced over in slight confusion and saw a glimpse of red hair and pale fingers. Dan decided to keep playing, and he and the redhead continued playing the duet together. When they finished on the last note, the redhead glanced over at Daniel and smiled widely. Daniel grinned back shyly, until he realized that the very pretty redhead was sitting quite close to him on the piano bench and he blushed profusely. He started mumbling like he always does when he's nervous.

"Uh- that… that was um- very- very- nice and." Daniel tried, slightly embarrassed.

The redhead just laughed and said, "Thank you. I'm Charlotte."

Charlotte had an accent, Daniel noticed, perhaps British.

"I'm- uh- Daniel. Daniel…" He suddenly couldn't remember his last name and hated himself as Charlotte looked at him expectantly.

"Faraday." He finished.

"You're Faraday?" Charlotte said incredulously.

"Uh…yeah." Daniel was slightly worried now. They had been talking about him? "You…you know about me?"

"They told me you were a nutcase." Charlotte tilted her head, red hair falling into her face, and looked at Daniel.

Daniel glanced up into her blue, blue eyes nervously and brushed his shaggy brown hair out of his face.

She smiled and said, "You don't seem like a crazy person. What makes them say that?"

"Oh, well, uh- people- they don't- usually understand me, and I conduct a lot of- crazy experiments." Daniel tried to explain, but honestly he didn't really know why people thought he was crazy.

Charlotte nodded in understanding and changed the subject. "So, if you're a scientist, then where'd you learn to play the piano?"

"When I was little, I played piano but- uh- my mother made me stop and focus on science."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah."

Daniel and Charlotte sat in silence on the piano bench, Charlotte's knee brushing against Dan's, making him very, very nervous and shy and making him blush.

Finally, Charlotte said, "I haven't had a chance to tour the boat, could you give me a tour?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Yes-uh- of course."


End file.
